In electronic equipment and circuits for high frequencies and data signals having short transient times there is a need of conducting these signals in shielded, impedance matched conductors and to connect the conductors in the equipment and the circuit board with electrically conducting enclosures which short circuit electromagnetical radiation. Even small "slots" may transmit radiation which may interfere with other equipment and other circuits.